My Imouto
by Egypts
Summary: Songfic for 'My Immortal'. Ryou visits Amane's room and reflects on the sister he lost. God, I don't know!


**My Imouto  
**  
_By Egypts_

Kinda weird and stuff. The idea's been nagging at me for a while, you know, My Imouto, My Immortal. Don't care if the stories crap, just nice to get it off my shoulders. Haha. Yeah.

* * *

_**I'm so tired of being here **_

_**Supressed by all my childish fears**_

When Ryou closes his eyes, he can still see her. He can hear her too. Even smell her own special scent that has a way of smelling both like strawberries and oranges. A weird combination, but it was Amane, none the less.

_**And if you have to leave**_

_** I wish that you would just leave**_

"I see you, Amane", he whispers quietly but he knows that when he opens his eyes, she will be gone again. He knows he won't forget her. He knows he doesn't want to forget her.

_**Cause your presence still lingers here **_

_**And it won't leave me alone**_

Her room is the same, the only difference is the thin layer of dust that lay's over everything from her spiral-bound diary to her floral duvet. Ryou thinks that changing Amane's room would be trying to forget her and Ryou doesn't want to forget her.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal **_

_**This pain is just too real **_

_**There's just too much that time can not erase**_

The only thing not dusty is the wooden floor which is worn out from Ryou's regualar visits. He doesn't touch a thing. He know's that if he closes his eyes, Amane will be with him again, chattering away to her Onii-Chan, very much alive.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_** When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

One memory that stings painfully in Ryou's mind is the sight of her tears. Amane would sob soundlessly, tears running down the frail girl's cheeks. But Ryou was always, ready to wipe away every last one of Amane's tears. But angels' don't cry in heaven.

_**And I held your hand through all of these years **_

_**But you still have all of me**_

He wiped away those silent tears of hers until the day she died. Seven year's it has been, seven painful, lonely years. Ryou opens his eyes and his own silent tear's drench his cheeks.

_**You used to captivate me by your resonating light **_

_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

There is no one to wipe away his tears. He has a hateful Yami, a careless father and busy friends. He has came to terms with the fact that he will mostly likely always be alone. If his Yami was to find him crying, he would get the beating of a life time. But that is not why he weeps.

_**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams **_

_**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**_

He sheds tears because of the sister he loves and lost. Does Amane watch him cry from her golden cloud in heaven? Does Amane wonder why she had to die? She was so young, it wasn't her time to die!

_**These wounds won't seem to heal **_

_**This pain is just too real **_

_**There's just too much that time can not erase**_

"I'm sorry", he whispers, just as he does every day. The visits to Amane's room never cease, nor do the visits to her gravesite. If he is not there for Amane, then who will be there for her? His mother's dead too, and his father spends most of his days in Egypt, trying to keep away from his recluse of a son.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears **_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_  
  
Falling to his knees, Ryou Bakura silently pours out his heart over Amane. He know's that when the tears stop, he will leave her room, only to return tomorrow where he will shed new tears.

_**And I held your hand through all of these years **_

_**But you still have all of me**_

But the tears don't cease and Ryou manages to get to his feet and stumbles to his beloved sister's desk where he opens her diary to her last entry. He doesn't know what he is doing. He reads the entry, taking in every last word, tracing Amane's own special writing style as he choke's on his silent cries. Whatever he read, it stops the tears, replacing them with a sad smile, a smile of acceptance.

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone **_

_**But though you're still with me **_

_**I've been alone all along**_

__  
  
Closing the book, Ryou backs away from the desk, hands shaking but smiling never the less. He knows now that Amane is happy in heaven. Someday he'll join her there.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_** When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

My Imouto", he whispers quietly before exiting the room.

_**I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me**_

Somewhere in the midst of Heaven, Amane smiles down at her big brother.

* * *

Eh? Uhh.. yeah. A review would be nice! Oh, by the way 'imouto' is japanese for 'little sister' if you didn't know.


End file.
